SasuNaru Save me, PLEASE!
by Haiiro no kitsune
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both have always been alone and then by chance they are now roommates in collage what will happen when they start having feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**_Sasuke's pov:_**

Today was like any other day, the same empty feeling inside and all the hurt and angst still bubbling inside my chest. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to happy again; my older brother Itachi had suddenly disappeared after my mother and father died one night in a car accident. That horrible day I lost absolutely everything I ever had and no one was there to comfort me.

 ** _Flashback:_**

I was at home waiting my parents to come back from a business meeting and for my brother to come back home from collage when I got a phone call from the hospital saying that my parents had died in a car accident. My entire world shattered like glass.

I sat alone curled up in the corner of my room and cried all through the night unable to hold my tears back.

When I woke up the next morning I was in a daze and couldn't remember why I was on the floor, then without warning everything came flooding back, I sat there for a little while and took everything in, then I remembered that Itachi was supposed to have come back home last night.

I got up and went looking for him calling out his name as loud as I possibly could but there was no one home; I don't know what it was but I somehow knew he was never coming home and that I was all alone now.

The rest of my life passed by in a blur and I spent most of my time alone walking around the city I never really hung out with any of the other kids, mostly keeping to myself. My grades were nothing but perfect and so days went by without me really noticing anything.

 ** _Present:_**

It was the first day of collage and I still hadn't gotten settled, so I took whatever I MOST needed from my apartment and was moving it into my dorm. I didn't really know much about my roommate except for the fact that his name was Naruto and that's pretty much it not that I cared anyways. I slid my key in the lock, grabbed the handle and opened the door revealing the most unexpected sight.

Staring right back at me from inside the room was a blonde haired kid who, I must admit, looked absolutely stunning. Shaking my head and willing my feet to move all the while repeating the same line in my head over and over and over: "no, no, no he is so not stunning he does NOT look good at all you are not attracted TO HIM, he's a fucking GUY for goodness sakes, snap out of it".

With a loud click the door closed behind me and by then I'd already reached my bed and had started unpacking, completely ignoring the blonde which stood on the other side of the room looking completely baffled.

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…." "UHHHHHHHH", the sound of the alarm woke me up AGAIN why can't I just stay in bed? I reluctantly got out of bed and turned the alarm off, then I literally dragged myself to the bathroom and got ready. Having showered and brushed my teeth I felt energized and ready to go; my apartment is pretty small so there isn't much, I walked to the mini kitchen and grabbed an instant ramen noddle pack and ate that; that's pretty much all I ever ate anyways. Today I was supposed to move into my dorm and was really excited to meet my roommate 'Sasuke' whoever that was.

 ** _Naruto's past:_**

I never really had a family and was pretty much an orphan all of my life, I cried myself to sleep and went to school the next morning with a big smile plastered on my face because I simply refused to show how lonely I was, afraid that I would be burdening everyone with my misfortunes and so I desperately clung to the very few ties I had left. All I know about my parents is that my mother and father were amazing people and other people looked up to them and admired them but unfortunately they both died right after I was born. Apparently there was a shooting in the hospital and they both had gotten shot I at that time was in another room.

Sometimes I start thinking that maybe it would've been better if I'd gotten shot as well and died right there but then I immediately discard the morbid thought. After all I still had my pervy godparent; although his 'work' had him travelling a lot and he was rarely home, but that doesn't really bother me I like to have some time to myself as broken, hurt, lonely, and destroyed as I might be I like living by myself and have lived this way practically my whole life I was used to it now. My grades in school were nothing to be proud of and I barely ever passed any of the tests. Not that it matters much though, most days I sit at home by myself and paint it's probably the only thing keeping me sane.

I've always craved human touch so badly that it actually hurts, in the middle of the night I would wake up in a cold sweat with this unbearable pain in my chest and I'd just curl up in bed clutching my pillow and force myself to fall back to sleep. All I really need is someone to love, is that really too much to ask for? and that person to love me back even if it's only a little bit. Ever since I was a child I was always alone no one wanted to play with me since I was the stupidest kid in school and not necessarily the best looking either and so my childhood passed by in a blur and my only memory being of how much my chest hurts or rather my heart; "I feel empty" is what I've said to myself the most but still I refuse to show how much I truly crave being touched and loved.

 ** _Present tense:_**

After finishing up breakfast as fast as possible I grabbed my duffle bag and threw my belongings in, having finished with that I grabbed my keys took a last look around and grabbed the door handle, and stepped outside; locking the door behind me I began walking down the stairs to get my bike and rode the rest of the way to collage.

I reached my destination in record time and so by the time I opened my rooms door and started unpacking I was already smiling and in an overall good mood on top of everything I was eager to meet my roommate. I'd taken the bed on the left and was pretty much finished unpacking when I heard the door open.

The minute the door opened my heart skipped a beat in response to the sight in front of me "this must be sasuke he's beautiful" was my first thought and unable to move I just stared at him not knowing what to do and he stared back. I'm guessing we stared at each other for about 9 seconds and then he just shook his head, walked in and started unpacking. I stood there unable to slow my racing heart and desperately tried shaking off this weird feeling. For the first time in my life my heart was hurting NOT because of the pain but because of this weird feeling that my heart had FINALLY been reunited with its other half.

It'd been a few minutes now when a thought popped into my head "but he's a guy you can't have feelings for him that's disgusting not to mention you just met him and barely know anything about him" that snapped me out of my statue like state. I shook my head once to clear it and started walking up to him intending to introduce myself PROPERLY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's pov:**

It'd been about 5 min I'm guessing since the blonde last moved and I was starting to worry, did I do something wrong? Pushing that thought aside and focusing all my attention on unpacking I went back to work.

I was almost done when out of the corner of my eye I saw him move a wave of relief washed over me but that relief was short lived cause not only was he moving but he was coming to me. Immediately my heart started racing; "why can't you calm down god nothings gonna happen and you shouldn't feel this way anyways UHHHHHHH" was all I could think as moved closer.

He was right behind me now and I was starting to panic, then a sound snapped me out of my misery; god what a beautiful voice he has I wish I could listen to it all day" with that thought my heart filled with longing "why does it have to be this way? of all the people I could've chose from why did I have to fall in love with HIM? and a guy, I'm disgusting; what will people think?, what will they say?". I got up and let out an irritated sigh I REALLY have to stop having pointless arguments with myself, then without really wanting to I willed myself to turn around and face him.

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

I moved closer and placed myself behind him and waited for him to get up and turn around knowing that he knew I was behind him. He let out a sigh and turned around and when he did my heart skipped a beat.

My heart was racing and I had to fight back the urge to touch him and feel him; "god he's beautiful, such a sharp jawline too I wish I could feel it and his skin, it looks so smooth, I wonder if his hair is soft it looks soft" "UHHHHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, I can't just fall in love with him can I? I MEAN HE'S A GUY what will people think; what will HE think he'd probably be disgusted and would never want to talk to me again".

Remembering why I came here in the first place I said "hey, my name's Naruto it's nice to meet you" and held out my hand for him to take.

 ** _Sasuke's pov:_**

Once again my heart started racing at the sound of his voice not to mention his killer smile. He'd come here to introduce himself and after he did so he held out his hand waiting for me to shake it. My heart sped up more than before if that's even possible just at the thought of touching his hand.

Frozen in place I willed myself to move and brought my hand up to meet his.

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

I could tell he'd frozen up a bit but refrained from saying anything and then I saw him move his hand up and grab mine.

 ** _Sasuke's pov:_**

The second my hand touched his I could tell there was something between us; a tiny shiver ran down my back at the sheer pleasure of the touch, "why does he have to make me feel this way" and just like before I was filled with longing. I put on a straight face hoping to conceal my pain at wanting something so badly; shook his hand once and let go, regretting the action as soon as I performed it I want touch him again so badly it hurts! I could sense that I was about to lose my composure and so I avoided his gaze.

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

The second his hand touched mine I froze, it's so warm so….perfect and once again I couldn't help but feel the need to touch him more I needed him so badly it hurt. I looked up at his black eyes and in them I saw the same longing I felt for him but almost too quickly he shook my hand once and let go looking away. "I need him, I need him, I need him so badly" was all I could think at the moment and I could tell I was going to start tearing up if I didn't stop looking at him like that so I stopped.

 ** _Sasuke's pov:_**

It'd been a while with us just standing there doing nothing so I spoke up "Sasuke" I said.

 **Naruto's pov:**

"Sasuke" he said after a while "huh" I said looking up to find him looking right back at me; my heart sped up "Sasuke's my name, Sasuke Uchiha" he said and I just stared at him. Quickly regaining my composure I said "oh, right well its nice meeting you Sasuke and as you can see I'm your new roommate" then I plastered a big smile on my face, though it wasn't hard granted he was standing so close it sent shivers down my back.

"Hmmm" he said after a while and went back to finish unpacking, I stood there for a while shocked and then went back to my side to work on a new painting; I had something in mind. SO he doesn't like talking that much does he? well too bad after I'm finished my painting I'll MAKE him talk; I mean he has to tell me something about himself right?

 **I hope you guy's liked this chapter it's a little short but I'll make up for it in the next one**

 **And don't forget to send me your review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sasuke's pov:**_

It's been an hour or so and we still hadn't talked, not that it mattered much it was better this way anyways. I haven't even looked at him once since he went back to his side of the room and now I was curious to know what exactly he was doing so I snuck a glance at him.

OMG I didn't know he knew how to paint; this whole stop liking him thing isn't really working out for me, I mean just look at him he was practically shinning. Then a thought occurred to me…

 _"I've never seen the world this way before so…._

 _full of color…._

 _before everything was so dull so black and white_

 _I can't even remember ever seeing any real colour_

 _I'm sure there must've been color but nothing was ever this **vivid** "_

WHY? Why does he make me feel this way? Why does even being in the same room as him make me feel so at ease? that was what I kept thinking still staring at him and before I knew what was happening tears had started falling from my eyes and I just couldn't stop them; they just kept flowing down my cheeks.

My feet gave way before me and I fell to the ground.

I haven't cried since that day...

So then why? Why now?

Naruto…

I…..

I NEED you

I know we just met but please, please

PLEASE save me….

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

The painting was coming out perfect I could just imagine his face when I gave it to him. I just really want to make him smile he hasn't smiled once this whole time. I was finished my painting and putting away my brushes when I heard a loud thud; I spun around worried that Sasuke might've gotten hurt. My heart lurched and tears instantly started falling from my eyes; I was hurting more than I've ever hurt before, why was Sasuke crying kneeling on the floor?

It took me a few seconds to react but then I ran straight to him, bent down and just held him. I don't know why he's crying and I want to ask him so I do "Sasuke why are you crying tell me please it hurts me seeing you like this".

 ** _Sasuke's pov:_**

"How'd he get here so fast?" was all I could think while he embraced me but I pushed the thought away and just savoured his warm touch. He spoke a few seconds later "Sasuke why are you crying tell me please it hurts seeing you like this" it took me a few seconds to answer "I love you"….."I'm sorry I know it's disgusting but I do, I really do and I know we literally JUST me but I've never felt this way before and if I'd went on with life the same way I've been doing for years I don't think I'd be able to handle it" I brought my hands up and wrapped them around him as tightly as I could, holding on to him as if my life depended on it and in a way it did.

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

"I love you" my heart stopped beating

"I'm sorry I know it's disgusting but I do, I really do and I know we literally JUST me but I've never felt this way before and if I'd went on with life the same way I've been doing for years I don't think I'd be able to handle it" I felt his hands wrap around me and hold just as firmly as I was holding him.

"I love you too" is what I said and I meant it, my heart felt as if it had finally reunited with its other half.

 ** _Sasuke's pov:_**

"I love you too" he said; my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but feel as if my heart had finally been reunited with its other half and that may just be the case.

 ** _Naruto's pov:_**

I wanted to see his face so I pulled back a bit, raised my hand griped his chin gently and raised his face up so I could see it better.

He looked so beautiful even with tear stains on his cheek;

the sight before me was so enchanting I couldn't hold myself back and just crushed my lips onto his forgetting all the pain I'd ever felt, forgetting all my worries and just savoured the felling of him on me, touching me, kissing me back…

I pulled back after a while trying to catch my breath and just stared into his captivating eyes. "I love you so much" I said again and was rewarded with the most ravishing smile I'd ever seen.

I hugged him again and we just sat there on the floor without a care in the world and the comfort of the thought that even if I lost what little I have left in life….I'd always have him…Sasuke, my unexpected roommate, my lover, and the love of my life.

 ** _Sasuke's pov:_**

I could still feel his lips on mine long after he'd pulled away 'I love him' was all I could think and then he said "I love you so much" almost as if he'd read my mind and I smiled my first real smile in a long time. He pulled me back into an embrace and we just sat there with the sunlight seeping through the window and engulfing us with it's light.

If I could I would live in this moment for the rest of my life quite satisfied with the thought that even if I have no one to care for me, no family, no brother that I'd always have him…Naruto, my unexpected roommate, my lover, and the love of my life.

 ** _Sasuke's and Naruto's thought entwined together:_**

"I love him"

 _ **Thank you for reading my story it's my first:)**_

 _ **I hope you liked it and don't forget to send me your reviews3**_


End file.
